


Probation

by CunningAndGeil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunningAndGeil/pseuds/CunningAndGeil
Summary: The Sedition Bureau prosecutes any lapse in compliance remorselessly, yet one of it's agents appears at Jasper's home with an almost unbelievably conciliatory and informal manner. Can he afford to be suspicious of her intentions?





	Probation

It was nearly midnight when Jasper went to answer the door. Waiting for him in the hall was a tall woman in an immaculate Sedition Bureau uniform. “Good evening, I am Investigator Warrens, may I come inside?” she said crisply, as though it were a perfectly normal time of day and as though he had a choice in the matter. 

Jasper felt disconnected from the moment, as though untethered from time and his own body. He tried to envision exactly what sequence of events had led to this moment, and what could possibly unfold past it. Of course, time did not become untethered, he merely stood there for a time, becoming paler by the second. The investigator must have made some sort of small noise that broke the spell, and with what Jasper hoped was imperceptible reluctance, he gestured her through the door and closed it behind them.

“I’m going to be upfront with you Mr. Cole - may I call you Jasper?” He nodded and she gave a small smile “Jasper, I have here surveillance that puts you in a rather negative light, I think you should have a look.” Without waiting for a response she approached, close enough to hold her phone in front of him and press play. The scene was exactly as bad as Jasper feared. There he was, collecting restricted media from Hugo’s, the video looping through many of his visits. Jasper’s mind started run in panicked circles again. Had Hugo been a plant all along? Was he already in custody? Did he have any idea there was a bug in place?

Jasper hardly noticed that in the meantime the investigator had moved slightly behind him, having put away the phone and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He was struck by the sharp scent of of some sort of spice and the absurd thought of wondering if all Bureau Investigators smelled like that.

“Shall we sit down?” Perhaps his utter discomfiture was apparent. She steered him deftly to the sofa, hand still resting on shoulder. “Now, you should know that so far I’m the only one that has seen these recordings… and depending how this conversation goes it might well stay that way.” Jasper had been averting his gaze, but at that looked up to face her. She was studying his face intently, that slight smile still playing on her lips. 

Perhaps she was waiting for Jasper to say something, at any rate a long moment passed. Finally, she continued. “Of course, it’s not my place to say when I think sentencing and rehabilitation are overzealous, but I can’t help but find it a shame sometimes, when in the course of an investigation a suspect seems so agreeable and unlikely to pose an ongoing issue.” She paused again to search Jasper’s face. He gave an uncertain nod. “So, there are times I feel compelled to provide my own probationary observation, time to see how… representative some indiscretions may have been.” 

Failing dismally to maintain an even and unhurried tone, Jasper offered “This is something you are considering?” There had to be a catch, but it was hard to envision what that could be that was more serious than turning those files over to the Bureau. Most taken into custody simply disappeared as far as anyone was aware.

Investigator Warrens smiled at the question. “I am. Just so you know, it would involve coming with me, obviously I could not in good conscience leave someone with your history unmonitored. I don’t think you would want me to do a search of this place anyway…” At this she looked around the flat, as if taking it in for the first time. Piles of books and electronics in untidy heaps, a few posters with messages far too pointed for public and, Jasper was abruptly reminded, risky even in private.

“So… I would be going… where?” Jasper felt as if he were walking some kind of a tightrope, whatever this offer was it could be withdrawn at any moment, but what exactly was he agreeing to? “Why, to my place of course, it has plenty of room and is equipped with more than adequate security and surveillance. Of course, I would expect you to make some efforts to offset any costs on my part, but I think you will find me very reasonable” The investigator had eventually removed her hand from his shoulder, but now she placed it on his knee and asked “So, what will it be? I’m afraid I can’t leave you the luxury of much time to decide”

“It’s, ah, very generous Investigator Warrens… how could I refuse?”

“Please, call me Leah”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper was not allowed to pack. Five minutes later he was climbing into the investigator's conspicuously inconspicuous car. As they rode Invest- that is, Leah - made small talk, but he had the suspicion she already knew the answers to questions about his life, likes and dislikes. During a lull, Jasper worked up the courage to ask exactly how long this probationary period might be. Leah looked thoughtful “It does depend, doesn’t it. I have to be sure a bit of leniency on my part doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass. Oh, here we are.” She pulled into a personal garage at the base of an imposing and rather posh looking apartment block. 

They rode an elevator to the 22nd floor, proceeding through more security than Jasper had ever seen in a residential building. The door to the flat itself had triple locks seemingly keyed to both card and biometric ID, and shut automatically with a hiss as they stepped through. The inside, however, looked much how you would expect a high end flat- white curvy furniture and wall high windows overlooking the city.

Jasper took a step into the room after hanging up his coat, only to run straight into Leah’s arm which had moved lightning fast barring his way. “Sorry, Jasper” She said, looking completely unapologetic as she maintained the body block “I can’t let you go any farther without a search, you understand I have to be cautious.” “Um, yes, of course.” The words were not even out of his mouth as she started moving his arms outward and his legs to a wider stance. It was easily the longest search Jasper had ever been subject too, Leah’s hands moved at what felt like a glacial pace, more the rhythm of a massage than a frisk. His arms were starting to get tired by the time she straightened up as though done. Then, almost so fast he could have imagined it, she gave his ass a hard squeeze as her hands withdrew, the whole time making eye contact, daring him to acknowledge it.

There was silence for a long second as the their eyes remained locked. Jasper’s eyes shifted to the floor, he could no longer see Leah’s face but he could still feel her eyes on him. “Good, the formalities are out of the way.” By the time he looked up, she was already crossing the room to the long kitchen on the opposite wall “Can I get you a drink?” He shook his head, still averting his eyes, and Leah went about making one for herself.

Shortly, she settled on to the sofa and motioned for him to take a seat opposite. “Just so you know,” Leah began conversationally, “you are welcome to anything in the kitchen, not that it is exactly well stocked.” Her demeanor suggested she was fishing for a response, but Jasper remained silent. He was starting to get an idea what the catch to this bit of mercy was, and had no idea what to do now. After a pause Leah went on regardless. “There is also a net terminal over there, monitored of course… I suppose I should mention every room is also equipped with my own video surveillance system.” She leaned forward with a grin “Oh, how rude I’ve been, you probably want a shower after all this, it’s right through there, you can find some clothes in the right cupboard.” Leah leaned back again, studying him thoughtfully as she sipped her drink.

Jasper was not at all sure that was what he wanted, but it beat sitting here under that stare. On entering the bathroom he didn’t spot an obvious position for a camera, and he spent the next twenty minutes on futile guesswork about it. The constant second guessing and repositioning away from the maybe-cameras aside, the shower actually did calm his nerves a little. In the cupboard Leah had pointed out he found only a short robe, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to put back on his previous clothes which he could now noticeably smell.

As Jasper cautiously re-emerged from the bathroom, Leah hadn’t moved from her spot but was now intent on her phone, glass in the other hand. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to get her attention so in the end stood awkwardly until she looked up.

She finished her drink before looking up, and he started to wonder if she had purposely pretended to ignore him. “Oh, good, you found everything.” She stood up and walked close. “I could show you your room, or…” He felt a hand on his arm “you join me here for a film, it’s not so late” Jasper mumbled something apologetic with the word ‘tired’ in it and took a step back. “Another time, then” Leah led him to a small room with a window, a desk and a single bed. Spartan was probably understating it compared to the rest of the flat but Jasper hardly cared, he shut the door and found his way to the bed as quickly as that was an option. 

He had not been lying about the tiredness, but now that he lay here, hearing her moving about outside, he couldn’t begin to sleep. The last several crazy hours just repeated themselves without insight or resolution. Outside, Jasper heard the shower, the clink of glasses in the kitchen again, then the sounds of some video. It must have been hours but he was still no closer to sleep when his door reopened and Leah walked through. She was wearing a nightdress now rather than her uniform, and her black hair had been let down from it’s bun. His first instinct was to feign sleep, but she immediately bent down beside his bed, stroked his hair with one hand while whispering in his ear. 

“Shh, you can lay just like that, take it nice and slow, I know you must have been wondering how you could possibly show your gratitude…” With that, she climbed up on to the bed, legs on either side of his head. He saw immediately she was not wearing anything underneath the gown, as she slowly and carefully knelt and settled herself with his mouth between her legs. Jasper could taste she was already wet, there was an intense but not unpleasant smell. She had a hand on the top of his head again, pushing his head forwards as she rubbed herself up and down. She murmured something like “Come on now” as she gripped him tighter.

Jasper found himself using his tongue without even thinking about it. It did not take more the a few moments of this position, together small noises from Leah, for him to become fully erect himself. Slowly, she moved faster and more forcefully against him, and when she came he could feel her whole body tense, then relax with a sigh.

A few moments later she had picked herself up, climbed back over him and shut the door behind her without another word.

Lying there, her taste still in his mouth, still throbbing with a full erection, it was almost impossible to resist giving himself release as well. Quickly, he brought himself to cum, and as he had hoped, suddenly found it much easier to finally drift off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jasper awoke early to bright sunlight through the small window. Wrapping the robe around himself he carefully opened the door to tiptoe to the bathroom. He needn’t have bothered, Leah was already dressed in her uniform drinking coffee at the table. “‘Morning” She said, fixing him with a level gaze and the slightest eyebrow raise. “Ah, morning” He said, scurrying behind the safety of the bathroom door. His clothes, which he had left where found the robe, were nowhere to be seen. So after showering, he came out dressed as he had entered.

Leah was already at the door, gathering her things. “Please do make yourself at home while I’m gone” was all she said as she left.

Jasper found himself at loose ends for the rest of the day, still not really able to make sense of his situation. He tried halfheartedly to open the front door but it clearly required some code or key. He used the net briefly but it was hard to come up with things that would clearly in no way invite scrutiny by the Sedition Bureau. Exploring his own room, he found a drawer clearly filled with sex toys which he hastily shut. He did not work up the courage to try the closed door to Leah’s room. Finally, he settled on watching the news on her ridiculously sized living room screen.

Jasper must have been paying more attention than he thought, because he didn’t notice Leah coming back until she sat down beside him. Her hand had settled back on his leg, but this time it was on bare skin. “Glad to see you settling in, I thought I’d order Thai tonight, sound good?” “Sure” he said, studiously not meeting her eyes. 

He froze as her hand moved slowly up his leg, until it was resting gently around his cock. She leaned forward and said softly in his ear “I very much enjoyed seeing you enjoy yourself after I left last night, I’m looking forward to an encore”. Jasper went redder than he thought possible. How had it taken this long for him to remember that of course there was a camera in his room as well?

With a parting squeeze, she got up to order the Thai. Jasper remained seated and hunched over, trying to will the erection away. 

Leah occupied herself at the net terminal until after dinner. He almost dared to hope she had put the other conversation from her mind. But as he was putting his plate back in the sink he felt her hand on his ass again. “Come on now, you don’t want to disappoint me do you? I don’t even have to be there, just lay back down in there, no blankets on top, and do what I know you want to…” She moved directly in front of him, pulling his chin up with her hand, so he had to meet her eyes and see her mock-disappointment face. “Or maybe this arrangement just isn’t working for you, you could always try your luck with Rehabilitation…”

“I, uh, will just finish up here and head back to my room” “Perfect!” That got him a wide smile and an affectionate ass slap as she returned to the net terminal. Jasper did a ridiculously thorough job cleaning the small pile of dishes. Finally, when he could find nothing else to even pretend to tidy, he walked across to his room and closed the door. He took off the robe and slowly lay down on his back, on top of the blankets. In truth, Jasper had never fully succeeded in getting rid of his earlier erection and now that he lay here, it was almost fully recovered before even touching it.

He tried closing his eyes and that helped slightly with the feeling of exposure. He began to stroke, and wondered momentarily if Leah would be disappointed if he went too fast. It turned out not to be a factor. Some part of him kept resisting reaching actual climax while being watched. But after long minutes of trying, thinking almost involuntarily of the previous night, he threw his head back as he passed the point of no return, unable to suppress a small moan.

Laying there after, Jasper wondered exactly what to do next. It felt even more uncomfortable lying here than going back outside, so reluctantly he dressed in the robe again and opened the door.

He was expecting Leah’s usual leer, what he did not expect was a literal dressing down for having put the robe on before having a chance to clean all trace of cum from himself. “... honestly what were you thinking, do you know this is real silk?” Leah berated as she took the robe forcibly off. “Go, get cleaned off!” A less affectionate slap on the ass directed him towards the bathroom.

Jasper again took his time in the shower, more than little apprehensive about whatever was going to happen when he walked back out. It must have been too long, because at some point he heard something muffled and annoyed sounding from behind the door, before it burst open. “Think you can just hide in there, huh? You aren’t the only one that needs to shower.” She was already stripping off her work clothes, then her underwear, and as he backed up as far as he could towards the back of the shower she joined him inside. She paused a moment as he stared, already beginning to become erect despite having just cum. Then Leah was pushing him down to his knees, putting his face back between her legs. 

It was far less comfortable than last night’s position, but he was sure she wasn’t going to let him stop until he had gotten her there. Water poured over his face as he struggled to get the right angle with his tongue. He must have found it at some point because he heard a moan over the sound of water and she released his head.

As they left the shower Leah dressed in her nightgown but she slapped Jasper’s hand away from the towl he tried to wrap around himself. “None of that. After what you pulled, you’re going to have to show me you know how not to make a mess.” She noticed then he was covering between his legs with his hands and suddenly she was smiling again. “Come out here, sit on the sofa” He did, and she sat beside him, gently moving his hands from what they were covering to the backrest behind them. “That’s right, just stay like that.” 

She turned on on some program in front of them,, and as she got comfortable slipped her hand back around his cock. Leah’s hand remained firmly there as they watched, drawing out a full erection and keeping it there, all despite her apparent attention on what she was watching. 

Jasper tried to think about what he was watching, about anything else. He thought perhaps the program might have been a documentary he had seen before, long ago. It seemed like an eternity before it ended. To his dismay as a new program came on Leah showed no sign of wanting to move. He was getting increasingly desperate, trying to wriggle to a less intense position. Leah hadn’t said it explicitly, but he was quite sure not cuming anywhere impeccably clean sofa was a test of some kind.

She noticed the wriggling eventually, as if he hadn’t been doing it with increasing desperation for a half hour. “Oh, would you like another go?” She gestured at his room with her other hand. Jasper nodded, turning red and surprised he still could. “Of course,” She released his cock, running her hand up his body to briefly caress his face and again make him look her in the eye. “By the way, I removed the blankets and gave the bed a plastic covering, should be much tidier now.” Finally, Leah allowed him up. “Enjoy!” She was smirking as he left.

He closed the door behind him, as pointless as it felt. The plastic clung to him uncomfortably as he laid down. He would have liked to just fall asleep, as an act of defiance, but even if he wanted to test Leah’s patience he didn’t think he could even begin to sleep in this state.

Instead, Jasper closed his eyes and reached down again to touch himself. This time, even though more spent, the climax came much faster. He barely bothered to suppress the groan of release. 

He would have like to to clean off, but he didn’t really dare go out the door again. Instead he rolled over and eventually succeeded in finding some kind of sleep, despite the sticky plastic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper woke staring at the ceiling. Everything seemed unreal, and it was only the fact that he was lying here naked on this clingy plastic bed that he believed any of it. He could hear Leah outside the door, and considered simply remaining here until she left, until he remembered it was a weekend and she was likely not going anywhere. Once again he gathered the courage to go out the door. He made a conscious effort not to try to use his hands to cover himself.

Leah was dressed for the first time in casual sweatpants and tshirt, and was pacing back and forth with her phone. She barely acknowledged him with a nod as she continued to concentrate her attention on… whatever it was. With as much dignity as he could muster he crossed the room and got himself some cereal to quiet his rumbling stomach.

Jasper was most the way through the bowl when Leah turned her attention back to him. “You are getting pretty popular you know.” He looked at her in apprehensive confusion. She turned her phone screen to him and his stomach dropped, worse than when she had shown him the first video in what seemed like another lifetime.. It was some kind of porn site, and there was the video from overhead in his room, with thousands of view. “I did say you would need to offset the costs of staying here, I can’t exactly run a charity. This should cover it, if you can, ahem, ‘keep it up’” Leah smirked at her own innuendo. Jasper felt light headed, if wasn’t seated he might have fallen over.

This was going way beyond a ‘catch’. Her doing what she liked with him was one thing, he was was almost coming to terms with that, for what would hopefully be only a few months. But this… could Rehabilitation really be so much worse? He thought it and then immediately conceded to himself it could. Even if he left alive who knew what kind of interrogation and invasive procedures they would use.

“This is a good start, getting some recognition but to actually get any money out of it you really need to do custom shows-” Jasper finally managed to croak out “I… don’t have a lot but I’m sure I can get some cash together…” Leah laughed, walking over to him and running her fingers casually across his chest “I’m afraid I know exactly what your finances are, nothing but debts. But, hey, this goes well and you might get out of this not only a free man but debt free as well.”

“Now, as I was saying we need to set up some custom shows, you know, just a few users that pay a premium for requests. I think I got the account all set up, shall we give it a test run? A maiden voyage, shall we say? Oh, don’t look at me like that, it was funny!” Jasper now regretted the breakfast, his stomach was turning somersaults. This was it, he could draw a line here, roll the dice on what the Bureau would do with the evidence. If he didn’t here, he doubted he would ever find the courage.

But he couldn’t do it. Bad as the Bureau could be at the best of times, what chance did he have if the investigator wanted to make things even worse for him?

So, finally Jasper nodded, and they went to his room to get it set up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were only a few changes, a fully visible next to the bed along with a screen showing the live footage and a text window for the users. And, of course, the sex toys. Dildos of many shapes and sizes, some connected to motorized pistons, vibrating devices, gags and straps. Leah seemed to relish showing Jasper each piece of equipment. 

When she finally told him to lay down on the bed he did so gingerly, almost shaking from some strange mix of extreme embarrassment, uncertainty and what might have even been a shade of anticipation. He stayed in that state another five minutes as Leah presumably tweaked camera settings. It was just as well he was laying down, as the tension was starting to make him lightheaded. Nonetheless he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask for clarification what, exactly, was about to happen.

Finally Leah sat down beside the bed, resting one hand on his chest.“Now, this is going to be very easy, all you you need to do at first is take this oil, rub it on all over yourself for the camera. Make sure to get plenty on that, too.” She added, gesturing at one of the larger toys she had left on the bedside and continuing matter of factly. “That’s the one that won the poll to be the first inside you, got even more response than I expected. Anyway, then all you need to do is work it inside, nice and slow, and cum to show how much you enjoy it. Not so difficult, is it?” Apparently it was not a rhetorical question, as she fell silent looking at him expectantly. Finally Jasper gave a small shake of the head for lack of any better response. “Excellent, shall we get started?”

Rubbing on the oil was indeed easy enough, though Leah kept motioning for him roll on to another position as he did, always showing a different side to the overhead camera. She also had him do a wide spread of the legs to make sure every corner of the ‘sensitive areas’ got covered. Finally it was time to prepare the toy, which Jasper had been trying his hardest to avoid looking at. In his hands it felt even larger than it had looked, and the realistic shape looked as though it could be even more uncomfortable. 

As soon as he hesitated, Leah stepped in with more detailed instructions. “Nice and slow now, there, legs as far apart as they go, oh wait, put your back to the wall to get a better angle.” There was not quite the pain he feared as he slid it inside, but the discomfort alone made him gasp. As soon as it was in there were more instructions. “You can close your legs a bit, hand on your cock, we need it nice and hard.” That was incredibly difficult with the pressure inside him, he could hardly focus on anything that would get him there, he remained almost totally soft.

Leah noticed his difficulty almost immediately, but oddly enough did not look disappointed. Instead she smiled. “Looks like this might be a challenge... remember, you get to take it out when you manage to cum, not before.” She paused to look at her screen ”If you like, I can relay some of the helpful suggestions from clients that might get you there…” Jasper shook vigorously his head and tried to focus.

In the end it took the better part of an hour, and finding a position where he could close his legs fully even with it inside him. He had never been so relieved to manage an orgasm. As he lay afterwards panting, he looked to Leah for permission to take the toy out, he saw she her hand down the front of her sweat pants. As they made eye contact she slowly got up, slowly and deliberately switched off the camera, and moved beside him again. She touched Jasper’s hair, then ran her fingers down his face before putting them in his mouth. The taste was becoming familiar. “Go on, suck them a bit, that’s right. You know, I didn’t quite realize how much this would do it for me…”

“I know you must be aching to take that out, huh?” Leah waited for him to nod, mouth still around her fingers. “Just one more thing first, don’t worry you can take it right out just as soon as I cum too, fair?.” She didn’t wait for a response this time, helping him up out of bed and leading him out of the small now quite warm room with the plastic covered bed, into her own generous bedroom. Even such a short distance was an uncomfortable with the toy still inside him, his slow pace earned him a couple more impatient slaps on the ass. 

It took her virtually no time to undress, apparently wearing nothing under the t-shirt and sweatpants. .She didn’t let Jasper take any shortcuts, they spent what felt like hours lying on the bed, him not allowed to do anything but kiss her and massage her breasts and nipples. She whispered in his ear at last, her hand on the back of his neck holding him in place “Hand between my legs now, that’s right. No, slower, that’s better” Her hips began to move against his hand, faster and faster, mouth still pressed to his. She allowed herself a small sigh at the climax, and lay back against the head of the bed. Almost as soon as she did, Jasper reached down to finally start to removing the toy, but she caught his hand “Hey now; don’t you want to see see if all that practice has made you better at getting to climax while, ah, distracted…” She kept a straight face for several seconds, staring him down, hand tight around his wrist. Then abruptly she laughed and let go “The look on your face... go on, get that out and get some rest, have a lot planned tomorrow. Close the door behind you.”

Tossing and turning that night, Jasper was keenly aware that the camera night above him had gone back on, and he had not so much as a sheet for covering.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper awoke to Leah poking about the toys and straps on the desk in his room. He must have slept in because she was already dressed in full uniform. She glanced over “Good, you’re up, I hope you got plenty of rest.” 

“Today should be nice and easy, I just set up bit of an introduction session with the clients” She pointed over at a display “Their text chat will come through right there, I’ll turn on the mics so you can answer questions verbally. You should follow any instructions they give you, with just two exceptions, one is nothing that causes injury, and two is you are not permitted to cum. And before you think about shirking any instructions, keep in mind I’ve offered free extra sessions for unsatisfied clients.”

He was still trying to take in what was happening as Leah bustled her way out the door with a “Session starts in 30 minutes!”

Jasper used the time to shower and tried to mentally prepare, which did little but make him more nervous as he sat on the bed counting the seconds. Right on time the terminal lit up.  
@anonmaster: What is the most times you’ve cum in 1 day?

It was especially hard to respond having nowhere to focus on, eventually he mumbled “Um, four I think” while looking down.

@anonmaster: CANT HEAR YOU look at the camera

Jasper tried to. Somehow, even given everything up to this point, this of all things was making his face red. “Four times” He said louder.

@deepviolet: cock still soft get it up

@anonmaster: how many cocks have you sucked?

He changed position, layed farther back and tried to touch himself. Still trying to keep his eyes on the camera he said “None.” It was easier than he thought making himself erect, he was mostly there by the time of the next message.

@unruly: show your ass  
@unruly: slap it til it’s red

Jasper turned so his ass was in the air and head lay against the bed. Slapping proved difficult, every time he changed position to see the display there were more messages of harder harder. It must have been ten minutes before they seemed satisfied of redness, by then it was already uncomfortable to sit back down, so he tried kneeling instead, still trying to keep hard with his other hand. 

@anonmaster: lets see how big of a cock you can suck, start with the silver toy on the left  
@unruly: tell me how much your ass stings slut  
@deepviolet: does the taste of cunt juice make you hard

“It stings a lot. Cunt juice does make me hard” He croaked out as loud as he could manage. He was almost greatful to find something to put in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer more. 

@anonmaster: in and out, all the way  
@anonmaster: suck it properly use your lips  
@anonmaster: moan you know you like it  
@rawdeal: dp get one in your ass whore

All the way in started to make him gag, but he tried to think about anything else. He tried to spread himself wide for a new toy and could already feel his erection slipping. Perhaps fortunately, someone else demand he put a vibrator on his cock and that helped. 

By the time the screen finally flicked off hours later he was covered in sweat, his erection ached, and had fucked himself with almost every toy on the table. Leah opened the door right on time as it finished, giving him a little round of applause with a smirk. “Well done”

Jaspers first instinct as Leah reached down to unstrap the vibrator from his cock was to stop her, but he caught himself in time to pass it off as a figit. Then she lifted his leg to pull the toy out of his ass, gently resting her other hand around his erection as she talked. “I’m sure you’d like a little relief after all that, but you are going to have to wait a bit.” He twitched in her hand. “Tomorrow will be a bit different, we are going to settle you in with a few straps, legs pulled apart, and put a few vibrators on you. Don’t worry,there won’t be any special instructions this time. I’ll just pass over remote control of the vibrators to the clients, then all you need to do is lie there. Oh, also, and if they make you cum the session is free.” She paused for emphasis, also pulling down on his cock, pulling the skin taught. 

“I know neither of us wants but just to be sure I want to show you something.” She got out a small jar and a brush and dipped it in. “Here, hold still” And she used the brush to to dab a tiny bit on his chest. It almost immediately began to burn like he’d been stung. “Please don’t make me use it elsewhere.” With that she let go and left him to think.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was even harder to sleep that night but this time he woke early, in time to be waiting when Leah came in the room. There was no good morning this time, just a put your leg here arm there as she strapped him to the bed. Jasper was already hard before she strapped on the first vibrator, and slid then second inside him. What he wasn’t expecting was the cock gag that pressed almost as far as the dildo yesterday. He got only a terse “Good luck” as Leah left.

The vibrators turned on soon after. It was not long before he began to miss the chats from the previous day, as he lay there throbbing with literally nothing else to think about. The minutes crawled by and he wriggled one way and another. If he thrust himself up as far as he could that lessened the vibrations, but it tired him out quickly. At some point the two vibrators became synchronized on a long cycle- he had to tense his whole body every ten second to stop the buzz from getting him there. Around then he gave up on staying silent and began moaning and cursing through the gag.

It seemed impossible, but they finally switched off. It took him quite some time to come to the conclusion they were not simply on an even longer cycle, and even longer for Leah to come back inside. She looked exceptionally pleased and he had to stop himself enjoying the positive attention “Perfect, now, you can have a rest now if you want… although. I guess you would very much like to cum now?” He nodded, trying not to seem too eager though he had no idea why.

“Well I can unstrap you now and we’ll see about some relief some time later… or I leave you strapped in and let the clients see how many times you can cum, and you get to cum right away. Go ahead and nod if I leave you strapped in” It didn’t even take that much thought, he couldn’t even contemplate another night like last night, but even worse. He nodded.

This time when the vibrators began again it was a matter of seconds before his first orgasm. The second and third were almost as good. As the minutes and hours ticked by it began to be more difficult and more uncomfortable. The sixth was almost painful. Still by the time Leah came to unstrap him he was vastly relieved to finally untense. “My, you do look grateful, lets see how much of that you can show with your tongue.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days settled into a routine, while Leah was at work he would be set up on some kind video feed. Usually at some point after dinner, after Leah had skimmed the days footage, she would fuck him herself in her bedroom. He could tell based on her enthusiasm which kinds of shows he would be doing again soon.

The months went by and Jasper began to realize there Leah had no incentive ever to end his ‘probation’. But by the same token neither did he, knowing the alternative.

And it could certainly be worse, if he was honest he now usually looked forward to to the feel of Leah’s hand on his ass, or the look in her eyes as she beckoned him across the room. How much better had his old life been, really?


End file.
